


Those Deserving

by JulianObviouslyLovesToad



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: 5+1 Things, Friendship, Lukas Emotes a Little, Lukas Plays Amateur Shrink, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mild Language, Minor Violence, Romance, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 18:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11087754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulianObviouslyLovesToad/pseuds/JulianObviouslyLovesToad
Summary: Five times Lukas helped someone (and one time someone helped Lukas).





	1. Chapter 1

"I've had it with your excuses, Python!" Forsyth bellowed, his hands up in the air as he and his blue haired companion stalked into the well lit portion of the Deliverance hideout. Python grimaced and put a hand to his ear, gritting his teeth against his best friend's shouting.

"Yeah, well, you ain't even listening to them, so it doesn't really matter what I say," Python bit back, raising his voice a bit. "Maybe Lukas can sort this out," the bluenette nearly growled, holding his lantern out to the younger man as soon as they were within arm's length. Something akin to a look of surprise passed Lukas' face briefly, though it was muted.

"Hmm?" Lukas asked with a slight tilt of his head, taking the lantern from Python only to extinguish its flame to conserve as much oil as possible.

"You think I pull my weight around here?" the archer asked, cocking one hip impatiently.

"Ah," Lukas started, giving a soft and muted chuckle to buy himself a moment to think of how to phrase what he would say. "You are a talented archer, Python. Every able bodied fighter has value to us."

"But, Sir Lukas-" Forsyth started, animated to the tips of his toes as he took a step forward.

"Well, there ya go," Python interrupted, holding his hand out in Lukas' direction, "If the almighty Sir Lukas says I'm pulling my weight, then I'm pulling my weight."

"Well, Python," Lukas started, only to stop and scratch a nervous itch on his cheek when the other walked off without even acknowledging that his superior officer had been about to speak. Lukas gave a quiet little sigh.

"Python! Get back here, you-" Forsyth shouted, his voice echoing when he cut himself off with a gasp, surprised at Lukas' hand on his shoulder.

"Give him some time to calm down, Forsyth," Lukas advised. "You may want to take a little time to calm down yourself, as well." He removed his hand to fold them behind his back.

"But, sir!" Forsyth argued, "He just blatantly disrespected you."

Lukas closed his eyes and gave a slight shake of his head. "He is upset. People will sometimes behave in ways that are unbecoming when emotions run high."

"He's always like that," Forsyth lamented.

"Perhaps," Lukas relented. "But he is not an unkind person. He simply views the world differently than you do."

"I suppose so," Forsyth said, closing his eyes for just a moment. When he opened them, his hazel eyes were pained. "It just breaks my heart that he has nothing to work for in his life. No goals or dreams. Doesn't that sound absolutely horrendous to you?"

Lukas seemed to consider it for a moment. "He works to earn the food he consumes, and to lay his head in a safe place. He also looks out for you on the battlefield, so he clearly has things he cares about, even if he should not have any particular desires." Lukas looked off the way Python had left. "No, it doesn't sound particularly negative to me."

Forsyth seemed to mull over the other's words, his brow pinched tight. He brought his hand to his chest in a distressed gesture. "I know that he cares for me to some degree, and that he is willing to work enough to feed and clothe himself, but I- I still can't fathom how someone could be happy without something to work toward."

Lukas bowed his head slightly then. "Perhaps maintaining your friendship is enough of a goal for him, considering tensions have been running high between the two of you lately. Why don't you come with me while I catalog a few of our stores? I could use a hand, and you could use something to do to get your mind off of this."

"Thank you, sir. I would appreciate a distraction."

Lukas gave a nod and a small smile, motioning with one hand for Forsyth to lead the way down the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never tried one of those 5 + 1 things, so I thought I'd give it a go. Rating may go up, but not by much.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ah, there you are Python," Lukas said, his strides slow and even as he approached the glowering archer. He kept his hands behind his back as he offered a small smile, taking note of the pleasant breeze that blew just outside of the path to the shrine. Python heaved a heavy sigh, sitting up straight.

"Look," he started, not looking directly at Lukas who stood before him, "I'm sorry I was rude earlier." He mumbled the words as if he were a child scolded into apologizing. He then pulled a face, adding, "sir," reluctantly.

Lukas gave a little laugh, barely audible over the breeze. "You've no need for such formalities right now, Python." He lifted his face toward the sky for a moment. "Though I would ask that you try not to remain angry with Forsyth for too long."

Python sighed again and dug his palm into one of his eyes. "I'm not even mad anymore, just... irritated."

"I understand," Lukas said with a nod, taking a seat next to Python, setting the items he had been carrying between them. "Forsyth can be a bit, hm, overbearing at times."

"You're telling me," Python complained. "Eh, and what's this?" he asked, motioning to the bottle of ale and two small wooden cups between them.

"I thought we might have a drink and chat for a bit," Lukas suggested, drawing his legs up under himself.

"You buttering me up to lecture me?" Python asked, but pried the already loose cork from the bottle anyway.

"Not at all," Lukas said, chuckling. He thanked Python when the older man poured him a cup. "I just wanted to see that you were alright after having an argument with your closest friend."

"Yeah," Python said with yet another sigh, "I'm fine. He gives me crap like that all the time and I hassle him back. It just got out of control this time, that's all. This whole ordeal is rather stressful when he won't let me, well," and Python pulled a face looking almost embarrassed, "be myself."

"Forsyth does have some particularly strong views," Lukas admitted. "I can see how it might become stressful, but he does care about you a great deal."

"Oh, I know. I know all too well," and Python knocked back his drink. As he asked, "Do you think I lack direction, or whatever it was Forsyth accused me of?" Lukas took a moment to sip his drink.

"You may not have the same reasons for joining the Deliverance as many of the others, but you know what you want from life and you put in the amount of effort you need to obtain it. As long as you aren't a detriment to others, I see no problem with that." Python cracked a small smile then. "Though it may start to take a bit more effort to maintain your friendship with Forsyth," Lukas warned, watching for the other's reaction. Python's lips set in a thin line for a moment as he poured himself another cup.

"I know," he said grimly. "I just wish he'd see some of the things I actually do. I mean, I bring bottles out here and shoot them for practice, so I'm not exactly sleeping all the time."

"Perhaps you should bring him out here with you one morning, then," Lukas suggested. "Show him that you make something of an effort. Then have lunch. Lounge about in the grass for an hour or so and help him learn to appreciate what he already has."

"That's a good idea," Python admitted, "but it wouldn't exactly be morning when I get up, ya know."

Lukas gave a fond little laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, leave me any feelings you may have below. 
> 
> There will be a ship by the end of this, but I wasn't planning on tagging it until I got there.


	3. Chapter 3

Tobin had walked up and down the only well-lit hall in the hideout several times, even wandered out to the entrance on his own in an effort to tire himself out. He'd only succeeded in making himself even more nervous, every sound raising his heart rate that much more. He was reluctant to enter the room where he could hear the more senior members of the Deliverance talking, but their voices soothed his frayed nerves, so he continued pacing up and down the hall.

"You there!" Fernand called, looking up from the cards in his hands. Tobin jumped. "What are you doing? Why are you hovering at the edges of the lights, eavesdropping?"

"S-sorry," he said, stepping out of the shadows. "I couldn't sleep," he explained.

"Sorry, what?" Fernand demanded, his shoulders going back.

"U-uhm, sir?" the brunette asked, hoping that was what the older man wanted.

"Good boy," Fernand said, turning his gaze back to his cards. "Now get along back to your bunk."

"Fernand," Clive said mildly, putting his hand on his friend's forearm. "If he can't sleep, maybe he should join us. It would do us well to get to know our comrades."

"I will not share my downtime with some farm boy," Fernand spat. "If you invite the whelp, I will leave."

"I'm alright," Tobin placated a bit nervously. "I'll just take a lantern and go walk the halls."

Lukas put his cards down and stood. "I'll join you, Tobin," he offered. "My hand wasn't very good, anyway."

"Really, I'm alright, sir," Tobin said, his hands up in a passive gesture.

"You lie!" Fernand hissed, having turned up the corners of the redhead's hand. "You had a full house."

"You've already looked at his cards, Fernand?" Clive asked, sighing with a hint of amusement. "His poker face is an envy of gamblers the world over."

Lukas smiled softly and gave a polite nod to Clive, turning to walk out with Tobin, his hand on the back of the other's arm. He picked up a lantern on their way and lit it from one of the candles hanging in a sconce.

"You didn't have to come with me, sir," Tobin muttered, watching their feet as they walked.

"Trust me," Lukas said, a chuckle underlining his words, "I was relieved to leave. Fernand tends to get a bit testy when playing betting games. Now," he said, holding the lantern up so they could see each other's faces, "what is it that has you unable to sleep?"

"Ah- I was just, well," he hesitated to say it, too used to Gray's teasing, "thinking too much, I guess."

"Mm," Lukas commiserated. "Thinking about your family, perhaps?"

"Yeah," Tobin breathed. "I thought I might be able to get to sleep if I thought about the fun we had climbing the orange trees, but I just got to worrying."

"It's understandable to worry about those you leave behind," Lukas said with a forward tilt of his head. "However, if you don't get proper rest and one of your friends who can write sends word home of your exhaustion, your family will worry just as much."

"Oh, gods, Gray probably would tell anyone who would listen," the younger man lamented, bringing his hands up to his face. "But I don't think they've got much room to talk. Part of the reason I left the bunks was because everyone was making so much noise tossing and turning. Alm can't get comfortable because he's worried. Faye can't sleep because she's concerned about Alm. The rest of the guys can't sleep because Faye refuses to sleep in the women's bunks because she 'doesn't want to be alone'."

Lukas cocked his head. "She shouldn't be alone in the women's bunks. While Clair may not be in there with her, Silque and Serahs should. I believe there was another new female recruit a few days ago, but I've yet to have a chance to speak with her to learn her name."

"I know there's more girls than just Faye, and so does she. She just doesn't want to be away from Alm and we're all used to her hanging around all the time. The other guys, though... Hell, I think Kliff is the only one who is sleeping. And, uhm, the other archer."

"Python," Lukas supplied.

"Yeah, Python was sleeping too."

"I don't doubt that," Lukas said, giving a breathy laugh through his nose. "If you'd like, I could come sleep in the bunks tonight. I am certain my presence would settle the others. Perhaps not Alm and Faye, but with a bit less noise I believe we would all get some rest."

"I don't wanna make you uncomfortable," Tobin managed, scratching the back of his neck.

"Any mattress will do," Lukas assured him. "I am not particularly picky about where I lay my head. In fact, it may benefit the troops if I were to start sleeping in their bunks with them. It would show everyone that we do not hold ourselves above them."

"Maybe you don't," Tobin started, stopping himself quickly and putting his hand to his mouth. "Sorry."

Lukas shook his head. "Do not apologize. When people become used to special treatment they come to expect it, even in times of crisis. Please do not judge Sir Clive for habits he was taught in his youth."

"I was talking more about Sir Fernand. Sir Clive has already shown to be a good person."

"Fernand has his reasons for his behavior. Try not to take it personally." Lukas sighed softly, his eyes falling to the floor for a moment. He quickly returned his gaze to Tobin's face, his usual muted smile back in place. "Shall we head to the bunks and attempt to get some sleep?"

"Uh, y-yeah. Thanks."

"Think nothing of it."


	4. Chapter 4

Horses' hooves thundered as mounted lancers rode by, taking swings and stabs at bodies that just barely moved out of the way in time. Men with biceps as thick as their heads bore axes broader than their chests, bringing them down and splattering mud on their faces, armor and clothes. Gray was dancing about these men, dodging long enough for one of Tobin's arrows to injure a lance or axe arm so he could finish the job when his head wouldn't be taken off.

When an arrow missed it's target and one particular monster of a man charged for Gray, both boys gasped. When the dark haired boy flinched, bringing his sword up in an admittedly vain attempt to block the gargantuan axe, Tobin screamed out for Gray. Even Faye managed to tear her attention from protecting Alm long enough for her mouth to fall open in fear of what might happen to her friend.

Metal clanged on heavy armor and Gray opened his eyes, relieved to be alive, only to find Lukas face down on the ground with a large dent in the back of his armor.

"Lukas!" he gasped, his dropping to a knee out of concern the only thing that saved his head from being taken off by the swing of his axe. "Lukas, get up!" he cried, hands on the dented armor. A barrage of arrows and the howls of angry, approaching friends ran off the overly muscled man, but Lukas still hadn't moved. "Shit, Lukas," Gray said, voice wavering. However, when he put his forehead to the back of the redhead's armor to mourn the loss of a friend, he heard harsh, shallow breaths.

Clive dismounted his horse and, despite the enemy calling for retreat, even though what little forces they had remaining were fleeing, he could not bring himself to feel joy, seeing his friend face down in the moist earth.

"Lukas!" he called, hefting the heavily armored body up to a kneeling position, getting a look at his face.

Tobin pulled Gray away, wrapping an arm around his nearly hysterical friend who kept repeating, "he's still breathing."

Lukas drew in several harsh breaths as if trying to overcome a knot in his chest. His lips parted once, twice, and he gaped like a fish with the effort it took to hold himself up, even with Clive's assistance. He shook his head weakly when Clive offered him water.

"Forgive me," he managed after several long minutes of uninjured allies standing around staring, worrying. "The enemy's blow knocked the breath from my lungs," he explained, getting to his feet on shaky legs, grateful for Clive's help and saying as much. He was relieved that his vision swam, as he didn't want to see the worried faces around him.

"Come, my friend," Clive ordered softly, "the healers have set up their tent. Let us get you there." Still breathing unevenly, the redhead merely nodded.

After his own minor scrapes were seen to by Faye, who supplied the bandages and salve, and Tobin, who motherhenned and cleaned every little nick before slapping a bandage over it, Gray ran off to check on Lukas. Faye turned her attention back to Alm, but Tobin followed. Gray pulled the flap of the healers' tent open and took in the sight of Lukas, stripped down to just his pants and boots, his torso wrapped with bandages and trying to force the dent from his armor with little luck.

"Lukas," Gray breathed. "Man, you really know how to worry a guy," he complained, hands on his hips.

"Oh," Lukas said softly, looking up. "Gray," he greeted, a soft smile finding his lips. "It's good to see you well."

"Ah, geez," Gray said, turning his head away. His cheeks darkened even more with a blush. "You just about died and you're worried about me. Selfless jerk," he muttered, a hand in his hair. Lukas laughed more to himself than out loud. Tobin stood by awkwardly.

"You need not worry about me," Lukas said. "My armor did it's job and protected me from a thankfully blunt axe. I will have some bruising to contend with, but I will recover."

"Yeah, well, thanks," Gray said, splaying a hand.

"Think nothing of it," Lukas started. "It is our duty to look out for our friends." He turned a small smile at Tobin, who ducked his head nervously. "We all do the best that we can."

"Yeah, still. You took a big risk to save my hide and I appreciate it." Gray hooked his hands behind his head, kicking one leg in a nervous fashion. "I hear they're making rabbit stew up in the mess tent, so I'm gonna go get some. You want a bowl?"

"I would like that, thank you," Lukas gave with a slight nod.

"Right, well, see ya in a few, I guess," Gray said, scooting out of the tent, his boots making loud sounds in the dust and rocks. Tobin lingered for a moment, scratching the back of one hand.

"How are you, Tobin?" Lukas asked.

The younger man opened his mouth to speak, but all that came out was an awkward whining noise. He shut his mouth firmly and blushed when Lukas chuckled. Tobin steeled himself and marched over in front of Lukas. A look of surprise passed over the redhead's features as he looked up.

When Tobin leaned down and wrapped his arms around Lukas' neck, the older man could only blink in confusion.

"Thank you, Lukas," Tobin said, his voice wrecked with tears he'd been holding back. "I don't know what I'd do without my best friend, and I'm so glad you're OK too."

Lukas lifted a hand to return the hug in the form of a little pat to the back of Tobin's shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for an author's note that is nearly as long as the chapter, but this was just too funny not to share.
> 
> My boyfriend doesn't play the Fire Emblem games, but he does listen to cut scenes and I do show him supports and tell him about the characters, so he knows a bit about them and likes some of them despite not playing. When I was discussing the idea of this fic with him, I called Tobin my "gay baby," to which he said  
> "Aren't they ALL your gay babies?"  
> "Well, not ALL of them... Just Leon and Lukas and Tobin. Maybe Python."  
> "And?"  
> "Aaand Kamui, maybe."  
> "Is that that guy that's totally you?"  
> "No, that's Jesse, and he's my pan or omnisexual baby who will bone anything with two legs and a kind heart."  
> "That's a mouthful. I'm just gonna call him one of your gay babies."
> 
> He's got a crush on Lukas, and it's precious because he tries to deny it, saying he doesn't know the guy. I tried to tell him it's OK because everyone has a bit of a crush on Lukas, but he refuses to listen.


	5. Chapter 5

Luthier let an irritated noise pass his lips, drumming his fingers absently on the table he sat next to.

"Good morning, Luthier," Lukas greeted, a large stack of books in his arms. He sat the books on the table and offered the lonely sorcerer a pleasant smile.

"I don't know what's so good about it, but it certainly is a morning," Luthier complained. He then sighed and stood. "Well met, Lukas, is what I suppose I should say in this situation, isn't it?"

"Generally it is appropriate to offer a greeting in return when someone greets you," Lukas said, a chuckle following his words. "Does something bother you?"

Luthier sighed again. He closed his eyes before he spoke, "It appears that my interpersonal skills have not improved despite traveling with you lot for so long. Despite the war being over, people still do not treat me any more kindly and it is a sore irritation."

"So you sit in the library we're trying to amass?" Lukas asked.

"Why wouldn't I?" Luthier shot back, opening his eyes to level Lukas with his stare. "Books are far better companions than people."

"While I do appreciate a good book, I'm not sure I entirely agree with you there," Lukas said, starting the process of sorting the books in his stack into categories.

"Why wouldn't you? You're as bad with people as I am," and Lukas looked a little surprised at Luthier's words. "How do you manage to have so many people who care for you so deeply when you're just as emotionally inept as I am. Maybe worse, because at least I get irritated, which isn't difficult with the caliber of people around here. I fear this school will be overrun by brutes rather than scholars." Lukas blinked a few times, an awkward smile stretching his lips.

"Ah, Luthier," he started, holding a book out to the other, "perhaps people are drawn to me because I reserve my judgments of them." Luthier took the book and put it on the shelf where it belonged. "Or perhaps, if I feel I need to bring up a negative character trait of theirs, I do so softly." He repeated the process with a few more books, the mage glowering the entire time.

"I don't understand why people don't like having someone honestly point out their flaws. Isn't it in human nature to want to improve?"

"For some people, yes," Lukas said, taking one of his smaller stacks to put them on the shelves himself. "Though most people don't like being told that they're wrong. If you wish to correct someone's behavior, you must be gentle." He thought for a moment as he placed a book in it's spot. "You must also be willing to listen to criticisms of your own character if you wish to change another's."

"So, is that why you didn't react to me calling you 'emotionally inept'?" Luthier asked. "Because you want to change me in a way that would allow me to make friends?"

"Not exactly," Lukas said, returning for another stack. He gave a little smile as he saw the fiery haired young man grab a few to continue assisting. "If you're interested in making friends, I wouldn't mind helping, but you're somewhat right in your assessment of your my character. I will admit that I struggle to feel passionate about much, but I do have emotions and I do understand them for what they are even if I don't outwardly react."

"Then I should react less," Luthier concluded. Lukas gave a little sigh and rubbed his temple.

"That isn't quite it," he said. "Be yourself, just don't say things to others that you know would hurt your own feelings if someone had said them to you."

Luthier looked off to the side, standing about awkwardly when he finished shelving the books he'd picked up. "I... may need a little help in determining what is rude and what is an honest assessment of an area in which someone could approve."

"I'd be happy to help," Lukas offered, "you could help me select a few individuals to run the library once the school gets up and running."

"Yes," Luthier said, "I think this task will be a learning experience, indeed. Thank you, Lukas. My... friend?" he asked, sounding the slightest bit unsure.

"Certainly," Lukas said with an amused little chuckle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My boyfriend absolutely adores Luthier because he feels like the character is him turned up to eleven. When he heard Luthier's line about a friendship with a cat he literally said, "Woah, they put me in that game!?" (I guess that makes us Jesse/Luthier. How's that for a crack pairing?)


	6. Chapter 6

Tobin learned to read and write after the war with Lukas' help. Both served Alm with pride, Tobin helping Lukas establish a school in the capital during his downtime so the older man would have more time to spend with him and his lessons. The brunette eventually took interest in those "kings and politics" Lukas spoke of once he realized there was a great deal of money in it. He also took an interest in a particular emotionally distant knight.

Though Lukas' passions appeared to be limited to the education of the local youth and the training of the next round of knight-hopefuls, Tobin's heart began to race when the two would sit together and discuss foreign relations over tea. His heart pounded loud in his ears when the redhead would lean over his shoulder to examine his scrawlings and offer advice on ways to make his handwriting more legible. He always thought he might say something, but snapped his mouth shut at the last moment, looking away from Lukas' curious stare.

It took years for him to build up the courage to do anything, watching as everyone around him married. Gray and Clair, Alm and Celica, Faye and some green-haired man who seemingly didn't care that his wife's heart belonged to another. Even Python and Forsyth were wed, much to everyone's surprise. No one, however, was surprised by the fact that Python rather enjoyed playing the role of housewife. With no children to worry over, the retired archer was able to spend most of his day cooking and napping, sometimes both at once.

One night, Tobin had Lukas over for one of their chats on foreign influences and their value, his hands sweating as they poured over Archinean conflicts. They sipped Ram wine, something Lukas had grown a taste for after being gifted bottles from Alm and company on special occasions.

"Is there something else on your mind, Tobin?" Lukas asked, his cheeks a bit flushed from being halfway through his second glass. Not much of a drinker, a second glass was pushing his limits, making his smiles come a little easier. In Tobin's home, he felt comfortable enough to let himself go that much.

"Well, uh," Tobin sputtered, then frowned slightly. "I'm that easy to read, huh?" he asked.

"We've been friends for many years, Tobin. I can tell when you're upset at this point."

"Yeah, w-well, that's kinda what I wanted to talk about, actually," he said, scooting forward to the end of his chair. He fished around in his pockets until he found what he was looking for, having forgotten which pocket it was in with his nerves so tightly wound.

Lukas sat up straighter, cocking his head slightly. "Of course," he offered, "you know you may speak with me about anything."

"Ya know, I hope you still feel that way after what I'm about to say," the brunette muttered, knees that were still somehow knobby even into adulthood pressed together. "OK," he said after a deep breath.

"Take your time," Lukas instructed.

"I can't. I'll lose my nerve if I do," Tobin admitted. "Well, ah, you enjoy spending time with me, right?"

"Of course," Lukas said, a soft smile lighting up his face.

"And, uh, you know I really like spending time with you, r-right?" He looked at his hands as he spoke, cradling a small item between them.

"It certainly seems that way," Lukas offered, his brows raised slightly.

"W-well, what would you say to spending the rest of our lives together? Ya know, doing this, and, uh, working on your school and all that."

"Pardon?" Lukas asked, cocking his head slightly. "Was that not already the plan? I assumed you would tire of assisting me with the school eventually, but I-"

"I meant as a married couple," Tobin blurted, his face the color of the beverage they had been consuming. Lukas blinked a few times. Then a smile split his lips. Tobin thought that might have been a good sign until Lukas started to laugh. It was the most hearty sound the brunette had ever heard come from his companion, and it was at once wonderful and mortifying. "You don't have to make fun," he grumbled, "a simple 'no' would do."

Lukas put a hand to his chest in order to catch his breath, tears clinging to his eyelashes when he turned his gaze back to Tobin. "Forgive me," he started, moving from his chair to take a knee in front of Tobin. "I've never had a reason to express this particular breed of joy and laughter was my reaction. I apologize if I've offended you," he said as he placed a hand on Tobin's knee. "I would be delighted to spend the rest of our days together, Tobin," he said. "Yes, I will marry you."

Tobin heaved a huge sigh of relief, though his cheeks still stung with the embarrassment he'd forced upon himself at Lukas' initial reaction. His hands shook as he forced himself to uncurl them, showing Lukas the little brass ring he'd purchased.

"I- uh, I know it's not really fitting of someone such as yourself, but I still send most of what I make these days home to my family and couldn't really afford something fancy," he said, holding the band up for Lukas to inspect.

"I've no need for fancy things," Lukas soothed, offering his hand and a soft laugh. "In fact, I think it is quite fitting."

"Oh yeah?" Tobin asked, his shoulders sagging with just how relieved he was. He slipped the ring on Lukas' finger, finding that it would need to be resized later, but enjoyed the look of calm happiness on his fiance's face as he observed it.

"I am something of a plain individual, rather unoutstanding despite my heritage." He then looked up at Tobin. "You began as a plain individual, though you've grown into a brave warrior and an intelligent man. Our love will be a plain one, but a happy one. Yes, I think this is absolutely perfect."

"Thank the gods," Tobin whispered to himself before leaning down to steal their first kiss.

Lukas' delighted laughter after their lips parted warmed his heart that night, and would continue to for the rest of their days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want my gay babies to be happy.


End file.
